


Sherlock Smut Requests

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Smut Requests [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, sex at a crime scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Requests made on Wattpad.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Series: Smut Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sherlock Smut Requests

“Come on, Sherlock. This is boring,” I whispered into Sherlock’s ear completely agitated at having to listen to Anderson once again.

“I agree but until Lestrade finishes his mind numbingly annoying need to listen to Anderson he won’t remember a word I say because his mind is simply not functioning well enough,” Sherlock growled.

“What are you two whispering about?” John asked as he walked over from the dead bodies that lay strewn across the decrepit lobby of an abandoned hotel somewhere in Clerkenwell.

“The stupidity level and low cerebral processing of the entirety of Scotland Yard’s employers,” I mused quietly as I continued to roll my eyes as I heard Anderson’s theories on how the bodies ended up dead.

“You need to stop doing that. You’re as bad as he is,” John demanded.

“We can do as we please,” Sherlock mused as Lestrade finished with Anderson.

“Thank the gods,” I praised in relief. Earning a reprimanding scowl from Sherlock.

“Do stop saying that,” Sherlock growled as he turned back to Lestrade.

“Yes Daddy,” I muttered. Sherlock stopped mid-stride and turned to face me. John had gone off ahead and was talking to Lestrade, both leaning over a body with their backs to us.

“I’d be careful what you say or you might regret your choices,” Sherlock growled in my ear as he took a few steps closer to me. I could smell tea and cigarettes on Sherlock, his unique scent filling my nose.

“Oh and why’s that, Daddy?” I asked, gasping in surprise when Sherlock licked the shell of my ear.

“Naughty girl,” Sherlock’s baritone voice dropped a few octaves as one of his hands tangled in my hair.

“If I were you, I’d behave for the rest of the time that we are at this crime scene, baby girl. Otherwise, I’ll have to punish you when we get back to the flat,” Sherlock’s husky voice held a dark promise that sent shivers down my spine and caused heat to pool between my legs. He pulled far enough away from me that I could see his eyes, his grey-green irises had been consumed by his dilated pupils. Lust the clearest emotion in the void staring into my soul.

“But I’m never a good girl, Daddy,” I whispered, learning just how hot this was for both Sherlock and I startled me but I had been trying to get this man to lose all of his composure since I joined him and John on their cases and despite him firmly claiming to be asexual, I had been also trying to prove his statement wrong.

“What are you two complaining about now?!” John yelled from his spot next to Lestrade. I looked back at Sherlock with a smirk and winked at him before walking over to John and Lestrade, swaying my hips enough for Sherlock to notice but not enough for anyone else. Ignorant goldfish.

“Well, you took your damn time. You were complaining just a minute ago…”

“They were not suicides quite clearly based on the stab wounds on these three victims alone,” Sherlock began after joining us, cutting John off mid-sentence.

“That’s not a stab wound, Sherlock. That’s a defensive wound. He was pushed into the corner of that table,” I corrected motioning to one of the victims.

“As I was saying,” Sherlock growled, his eyes black with warning and lust as he glared at me.

“The killer wasn’t one of the dead victims however this was the first victim and I assume that he was too sentimental since his wounds are self-inflicted,” Sherlock continued motioning to the bullet wound on the left side of the males temple.

“Not suicide,” I corrected through a cough and again earning a glare from Sherlock. This continued for the next 4 minutes and 12 seconds; John and Lestrade unable to keep the smug smiles off of their faces.

“There are another 2 victims upstairs for the lot of you to see,” Lestrade mused trying to keep himself from laughing. He and John began walking up the worn, old stairs with Sherlock and I following behind them. As we reached the landing to the second floor, Lestrade and John kept ascending up to the floor above but Sherlock grabbed my arm and dragged me into one of the better looking rooms and shutting the door the best he could.

“Sherlock?” I asked, genuinely scared by the force he had dragged and pushed me into this room with.

“Try again, baby girl,” Sherlock growled and I swallowed heavily; not in fear but to swallow the moan that had tried to force it’s way from my lips.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” I asked trying to sound scared but the lust that was pumping in my veins refused to let me.

“I told you to behave or I’d have to punish you, baby girl. You didn’t listen to me,” the meaning behind Sherlock’s words sent heat straight to my core and I could feel my panties getting damp.

“But, Daddy…” I began but Sherlock’s hand tangled in my hair and pulled, forcefully tilting my head to look at him as he towered over me.

“No but’s. You’ve been very naughty,” Sherlock growled softly trailing his lips softly over my neck, then biting down hard when I moaned.

“Hands on the desk. Now,” Sherlock ordered after letting my hair go. I walked hesitantly over to the dusty old desk and put my palms on the surface. Sherlock walked over and pushed my hands further away from my body, essentially bending me over more. His presence left my side and there was some crashing and banging of draws and cupboards from behind me until Sherlock made a triumphant sound.

As he walked back over and pressed his pelvis against my arse, I felt his hands on my hips; grinding me on him. The longer that Sherlock kept going, the more prominent the feeling of his hardening member became. Soon after he started, Sherlock stopped and lifted the skirt of my summer dress over my hips and bunching it on my waist.

I tried to look over my shoulder to see what Sherlock was doing but he would keep pushing my head back down so that I couldn’t see. I tried to deduce what he could possibly be doing but nothing made plausible sense.

“Ah!” I gasped in shock as Sherlock hit my arse. The hit stung the flesh but sent more hot pleasure into my core.

“If you’re quiet and take your punishment, baby girl, I’ll give you a reward,” Sherlock whispered into my hair. Each time Sherlock hit my arse, he would rub his hand soothingly over the red, raw flesh before hitting me again.

“Good girl,” Sherlock mused softly both of us holding our breath as we heard rushed footsteps running down the stairs.

“HAS ANYONE SEEN SHERLOCK AND (Y/N)?!” Lestrade yelled from just outside the door to the room. I turned my head to look at Sherlock, the mischievous glint in his eyes sent fear into my veins. His fingers hooked into the crotch of my panties before dragging them down my legs and forcing me out of them. As he stood back up, he pocketed my underwear into the left pocket of his trench coat then ran his fingers over my wet folds.

“So wet, baby girl, were you enjoying your punishment?” Sherlock whispered into my ear quietly as John joined the yelling just outside the door.

“Sherlock!” I hissed quietly. Sherlock tore his scarf off and tied it over my mouth.

“This’ll help you to be quiet. We don’t want to get caught after all,” Sherlock mused all too confidently as a single, long finger slid into my core. He began to remove it before pushing it back in, the feeling was bizarre but oh so pleasurable. I moaned into Sherlock’s scarf, unable to keep it down as Sherlock added a second finger, continuing to move his fingers in and out of my body until he removed the two digits entirely.

“Don’t make that sound, baby girl. You are going to enjoy this as long as you relax and try not to make any loud sounds,” Sherlock whispered when I whimpered at the loss of Sherlock’s touch; footfalls trailing along the halls of the abandoned hotel.

The sound of a zip gave away what Sherlock was doing behind me but I couldn’t care at the moment but when I heard a click from behind me, my head shot around to see what he was doing. I couldn’t see Sherlock; one of his hands on my head stopped me from turning my head too far to the side.

“Ready, baby girl?” Sherlock questioned as he began rubbing the head of him member against my folds. I nodded my head enthusiastically, pushing my hips back against Sherlock and trying to get him to enter my core.

“So desperate for my cock,” Sherlock mused, moving his hands to my arse and using his fingers to spread my folds. I felt my heart skip a beat as the tip of Sherlock’s member pushed into my hot core but as I tried to move back onto Sherlock, he slapped my arse which made me surge forward in shock. I whimpered desperately at the loss of contact.

I let out a muffled scream as Sherlock forced himself deep into my core, the sudden stretching feeling painful but the full feeling that came with it as Sherlock bottomed out tore a moan from my mouth; sherlock’s scarf still the only thing muffling the noise.

“Fuck,” Sherlock’s voice was dark with lust and on the verge of being breathless. I felt his hands leave my arse before untying his scarf from my mouth.

“I want to hear you scream for me, baby girl. Let everyone know who you belong to,” Sherlock growled as he pulled out of my throbbing core and slamming back when only the tip was still inside of me.

“Ah. Faster Daddy,” I moaned as Sherlock continued to take his time with each thrust. His pace picked up after my words, incoherent curses slipping from my lips as Sherlock hit that sweet spot inside of me.

“Right there! Gods please right there,” I moaned.

“I missed that, baby girl, where?” Sherlock changed his angle slightly, narrowly missing that sweet spot each and every time but the tone in his voice was mocking.

“Daddy! Please,” I begged on the verge of whimpering. I could feel my walls clenching around him involuntarily in a desperate attempt to make him hit that spot. I heard Sherlock chuckle darkly before he tightly gripped my hips and began pounding into me as hard as he could, repetitively slamming that one spot on each thrust. Each thrust left me seeing stars at the pleasure; everything feeling far away except for Sherlock, his grunts of pleasure adding more pressure to the already clenching knot in the pit of my stomach.

“When I tell you… you can cum… I want to hear you scream… let those… goldfish… know who you belong to,” Sherlock growled between breaths, accentuating his words with thrusts.

“Yes, Daddy,” I stuttered out, my body drowning in ecstasy and wiping my mind clean of all normal thought. Sherlock reached over and grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back; holding me up as he pounded into my core. Holding my wrists with one hand, his second hand snaked under my body and traced circles over my clit in time with his thrusts. Adding pressure as he thrust into me.

“Daddy! I’m close! Please, let me cum! I’m so close!” I begged as I struggled to fight off the impending orgasm.

“Not yet, baby girl. Not yet,” Sherlock growled, continuing to attack my clit as he desperately chased his own orgasm.

“Da… Daddy!” I begged again, unable to form any more words as I desperately tried to hold of my impending orgasm that was about to crash over me.

“Now. Cum for me,” Sherlock growled.

“DADDY!” I screamed as my body responded gratefully. My orgasm sent body shuddering waves of ecstasy through me, my vision turning white and my knees buckling beneath me. I felt Sherlock growl ferally as his cock twitched inside my oversensitive core before he reached his climax and filled me with his seed. One of his arms wrapping around my waist to keep me from falling to the ground.

“Are you okay there, baby girl?” Sherlock asked pulling out of me and holding me against his chest; my breathing slowing down enough for my heart beat to begin normalising.

“That was amazing,” I whispered gratefully to Sherlock with a nod of my head, my breath still seeming to escape.

“What the hell happened in here?!” I looked over at the door to see Lestrade and John looking at Sherlock and I both confused and shocked.

“You can’t be that stupid to not… ow,” Sherlock began before glaring down at me after I hit the back of his head. I gave him a look that told him to stop and just leave it for now. He sighed in acceptance but still didn’t let me out of his embrace.

“Look, just get up to the third floor would you?” Lestrade growled before leaving, John looking between Sherlock and I with curiosity before he too left the room.

“What was that for?” Sherlock asked once the sound of retreating footsteps were far enough away for them to be out of earshot.

“Um, that,” I stated simply with a cocky smile, looking down at Sherlock’s member that was still on show to the world.

“Oh… right,” Sherlock mused before fixing himself up and zipping his pants back up as I began to walk away. The moment that I was in the door way I turned to Sherlock who was holding my panties with a smug smile.

“I don’t need them. After all, something tells me I’m going to get in even more trouble upstairs, _Daddy_ ,” I mused with a smirk, watching Sherlock pocket my underwear again as he walked over to me.

“Whenever no one is listening or there is no one else around I want you calling me that. Understood, _baby girl_?” I nodded my head and kissed Sherlock’s cheek before we both walked upstairs.


End file.
